1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system providing consumers with discounts for theater tickets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many businesses operate in a “use it or lose it” environment in which services are placed in the public domain and are forever wasted if a consumer does not take advantage of the service being offered. For example, theatrical performances are generally scheduled for a specific time and go on whether the house is full or empty. Any unused and/or unsold seats represent a total loss. The loss associated with the unused or unsold seats may not be recouped, since the cost of the production is substantially the same whether that seat is or is not used.
Similarly, the costs associated with the operation of a restaurant are substantially the same whether every table is filled for the entire evening or not. That is, the restaurant owner is responsible for paying the staff, utilities and other expenses associated with the operation of a restaurant whether the restaurant is full or not. In fact, food costs associated with a specific meal are minimal when the overall operating costs of a restaurant are considered. Use of these tables, even when food is discounted, would result in a benefit to the restaurant when compared to total non-use commonly encountered during low volume times. For example, profit is made on the discounted meal, wait staff receives additional tips and beverage expenses add to the overall gross income of the restaurant.
As such, both restaurants and theaters attempt various marketing techniques to ensure that their facilities are optimally utilized. Despite these efforts, they are not always successful in optimally making use of their facilities. The present invention provides a system aiding both restaurants and theaters in respectively marketing unused reservations and tickets.